The present invention generally relates to mobile devices, and more particularly, to protecting sensitive content displayed on mobile devices.
Many of today's software applications may operate on multiple mobile devices, especially since an individual user can execute them on different platforms (Android, Apple, Windows, Blackberry, etc.). When these applications execute, confidential/sensitive information may be accordingly transferred between mobile devices. Such confidential/sensitive information may, however, be required to be viewed by a specific individual(s) only. Unauthorized viewers nearby may therefore be able to gain access to this confidential/sensitive information displayed on the mobile device. This risk of the unauthorized viewing of confidential/sensitive information on mobile devices is becoming ever more prevalent due to the mass proliferation and utilization of these devices.